Memories
by SavannahRoseS
Summary: Naruto looks back on his sweet memories of his late wife. NaruHina! I do update please read and reveiw!
1. The Flashback

**Moonpriestess13: New story! YES! I'm so happy! Just to make one thing clear I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!! I just write fan fiction about the show….**

* * *

**Chapter one  
****The Flashback…**

~Flashback~

"_N-Naruto?" Hinata's voice was as sweet as ever, so kind and welcoming. It was a nice thing to hear after being screamed at by a furious pink-haired kunoichi on a rampage. _

_ "Yeah…" My voice wasn't as pleasant; it was full of sorrow and defeat. _

_ "Don't be sad…I'm sure Sakura didn't mean what she said. I mean…umm." It was four years since I was back in the village and Hinata still stumbled over words and fainted around me, but I was getting used to it._

_ "No, she did mean it. Maybe I should just give up on trying to get her to like me, or anyone else for that matter. I'm not meant to be with anyone." I bowed by head in shame._

_ "Don't say that! That's not true!" I stared in complete awe, Hinata hadn't stuttered, not even a little. But the amazement went away when the problems clouded my mind again._

_ "Yes it is. No girl could ever love me." I turned around, not wanting to hear Hinata's reply, and started to walk away._

_ "N-Naruto, d-do you w-want to g-go get some r-ramen with m-me?" Hinata's constant stuttering was back._

_ "Hinata, I don't need your pity, I'm already depressed as it is…"_

_ "Naruto, come get some ramen with me." The fierceness in Hinata's voice told me that it was no longer a question, but a command. _

_ "O-okay…"_

~End Flashback~

"Daddy, someone is at the door." My daughter, Yuuka, was tugging on my shirt.

"Alright, stay here." I walked over to the door and opened it, reveling a pink-haired woman carrying a box.

"Oh, hi, why didn't you just walk right in?"

"I don't know, maybe because my hands are full!" I remembered the box that she was holding, and opened the door wider so she could get in.

"What's in the box?" I'm always too curious.

"A few things that belonged to your wife, thought I'd just give them to you."

"Oh, thanks." I took the box out of her hands and put it on the counter.

"I've got to run, I left Sasuke home with the baby."

"Oh god, you better hurry, or Sasuke is gonna faint or something, Takeshi's a real handful." I chuckled a little.

"Talk about it! See you later then!"

"Bye!" I shut the door after Sakura ran out. "Yuuka, time for bed!" I walked back into the living room. "Yuuka, come on its time for bed."

"Okay Daddy!" Yuuka followed me obediently. I opened her bedroom door, which she slipped through easily. I walked over to her bed and she was already in it. I sat down and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Yuuka, my sweet flower."

* * *

**Moonpriestess13: Aww, now how sweet was that! I'll update soon! Please review!**


	2. Blind eyes and Open Hearts

**Moonpriestess13: Hello! Sorry it took so long to update, I'm kind of sick. Well I don't own Naruto, but I do own the idea of this story. Oh, yeah! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Do you know what my resolution is for this year? To finish this story! Yes, so I'm going to work hard all year to finish this, unless I finish it before the year ends! Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
****Blind Eyes and Open Hearts…**

I shut my daughter's door and made my way over to the cardboard box. I opened it and smelt the smell that I've missed for months, the smell of her perfume. These things were definitely hers. I reached in and pulled out a picture of her. She was smiling, her beautiful raven hair swaying in the wind…

**~Flashback~**

_I turned around and started towards her. The kindness returned to her face as she walked beside me. Silence. That's all I heard whole way to the ramen shop, silence. But when we got there Hinata opened her mouth to speak and broke the silence._

_"N-Naruto, what made you say that you weren't meant to be with anyone?" she asked softly as she sat down. _

_"Because nobody loves me and nobody ever will…" I looked down, ashamed at the truth. She muttered something so quietly that I couldn't hear it. "What?"_

_"That's not true…" I tried to look her in the eyes but she turned away before I even got the chance._

_"Hinata, don't try and make me feel better. I know the truth. Nobody loves me." I tried to sound stern, but I was a little too depressed._

_"That's not true, people do love you." She said, louder then the way she was talking before. "What about all your friends?"_

_"They don't __love__ me, they just love me as a friend, nobody __loves__ me."_

_"I-I do…" She spoke so quietly that I could barely hear her._

_"Hinata, don't s-"_

_"I've loved you ever since I saw you, so free and courageous. You almost made me feel free. You gave me strength when I had none, if not for you, I wouldn't be here right now."_

_"Hinata…"_

_"Remember when Neji and I fought? If you hadn't of cheered me on I would of died, or have given up. What about the mission with the bug, and you, Shino and Kiba got caught. If I didn't know you I wouldn't have found the strength to save you. You were the one thing I needed to go on. Although you loved Sakura, I never stopped loving you, but you never noticed. You had blind eyes towards my love."_

_"You mean, you loved me all along, but I never noticed!"_

_"Yes…" She turned away, afraid of being rejected._

_"Hinata…I can't believe you of all people, love me…"_

_"Why is it surprising? You're a great man, the most honorable man I've ever met."_

_"But you're so capable of having any man fall in love with you. Hell, I bet you could even get Sasuke to…"_

_"But I love __you__…"_

_"You shouldn't I'm not worthy."_

_"No, it's me that's not worthy of you. That's why I never told you." I started to laugh uncontrollably._

_"What made you think you weren't worth of me?! I'm just some guy who can barely afford to live, but you're…"_

_"The Hyuuga clan's heir? They can all go to hell, that doesn't matter! You can actually be free! I'm afraid that's something I'll never be able to be."_

_"Why?"_

_"The people that need to go to hell that's who!" We both started to laugh. That was the first time I had ever saw Hinata the way I saw Sakura._

_"Hinata, I…"_

**~End Flashback~**

I looked over at the clock. Wow, it's already been a half an hour. I need to go to bed. I opened my bedroom door and crawled into my bed. When I closed my eyes all I could see was _her…_

* * *

**Moonpriestess13: Heheh! Total cliffhanger! Stay tuned the next chapter will be out soon but I'm working on like four stories at one time! Please review! PLEASE! See ya later! Bye!**


End file.
